oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Mort'ton
Mort'ton is situated in Morytania, south of the Mort Myre Swamp. The town was once famed for its funeral pyres. Now it is populated with the afflicted and Shades. The town has a general store and is the start for the Shades of Mort'ton quest and to the north is the Flamtaer temple, which is where players play the Shades of Mort’ton minigame. If you are doing the Shades of Mort'ton quest, it is recommended for players to go to world 77 to build the temple as it is a theme world for the Shades of Mort’ton. Barrows can be found just east of the town. Mort'ton is an unsafe and dangerous city for players unable to defeat or resist Shades easily. A safe area is inside the General Store, Ulsquire Shauncy house, or the house of the west side of the town with the door shut for players who are struggling. History It is currently unknown when exactly Mort'ton village was founded, but the evidence suggests that first signs of a settlement date in the Third Age or earlier. Mort'ton was once a quiet market town that specialised in funerals. By using the natural caves underneath the town as tombs, Mort'ton became a centre for burials. The citizens of Mort'ton worshiped a deity known as Flamtaer, most likely before the arrival of Saradomin and the vampyre conquest of Morytania. Unfortunately, the foul vapours from the Sanguinesti region cursed the villagers of Mort'ton, turning them into Afflicted. This may have unintentionally originated with the sewage outlet seen on the western wall of Castle Drakan: according to the Diary of Herbi Flax, the mist originated from northeast of Mort'ton which leads exactly to that location. This made the blood of the Afflicted poisonous to the Vampyres. The dead interred below the town were resurrected as Loar Shades and plagued the town, draining the life force of anyone who dared to explore this cursed city. The inhabitants *Ulsquire Shauncy - A holy monk that turned into the Afflicted. Using a vial of Serum 207 cures him temporalily whereas using a vial of Serum 208 cures him permanently. He can be found in the house with a sink in it. *Razmire Keelgan - A unscrupulous storekeeper mentioned in the Diary of Herbi Flax, the foul vapours did not spare him the fate of being afflicted. Using a vial of Serum 207 cures him temporally whereas using a vial of Serum 208 cures him permanently. He can be found in his shop. *Cyreg Paddlehorn - A swamp boatman who can take you to the hollows and a member of the Myreque. He can be found at the east end of the town. *Herbi Flax - A diseased scientist who fell victim to the disease that plagues Mort'ton. By the time of his death, he was researching a cure for the disease. *Liornish Stemplehair - Diseased assistant to Herbi Flax. Died from the disease. Music unlocked *Shadowland *Bone Dance *Dance of the Undead Points of Interest *Flamtaer temple - North of Mort'ton, ruins of a temple dedicated to a deity called Flamtaer can be seen. *General Store - The one general store is run by Razmire Keelgan. It cannot be used until he is restored to his human form by using a Serum 207 (temporarily) or a Serum 208 (permanently). *Water source - In Ulsquire Shauncy's House. *Funeral Pyre sites - Usually located within the southern perimeters of the city. They can be used to burn shade remains. Quests *Shades of Mort'ton Pyre burning Players can kill a loar, collect their remains, and go to the site south of the city. Together with a tinderbox and a pyre log, player will receive a key occasionally (it may fail), which gains access to the cavern north of the city. Trivia *Mort'ton is a reference to the town of Moreton-in-Marsh in Gloucestershire, England. *Diary of Herbi Flax describes how Mort'ton is slowly becoming plagued from mists from the northeast. Although Mort'ton was affected by it since the 3rd or 4th Age, Diary of Herbi Flax originates from the date where Varrock was called by its modern name, dating it to late 4th or 5th Age. This can be a mistake. *Interestingly enough, there are many more villagers (afflicted) in Mort'ton than could possibly be housed within the town's limits. *Mort'ton could mean Death-town, as Mort is French for death, and Mort'ton is full of (un)dead. *Interestingly, the basic story of Mort'ton seems to vaguely resemble the game "Resident Evil". *Mort'ton's roads seem to be built in a Zaros symbol. Category:Cities Category:Morytania